Koopalings' Service Inspection Week/Transcript
Koopalings' Service Inspection Week (part 1) Prologue: Opening Theme Song Larry (cartoon head): Hello everybody! I'm Larry and this is your favorite show: A Koopaling Life! Grrah! Voice A Koopaling Life! music plays in background 1 These are the Koopalings, the ones did you see! Koopalings Yes, we're the Koopalings, the ones did you see! 2 These are the Koopalings, the ones who growl mouths! Koopalings Yes, we're the Koopalings, the ones who growl mouths! 3 These are the great Koopalings, who always make troubles on Mario and others, on Mario and others! These are the Koopalings, who knuckle their teeth, it's that voice: Knuckle, knuckle, boom boom! Koopalings Knuckle, knuckle, boom boom! Singers Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life, Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life, Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life, That's a Koopaling Life! Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life, That's a Koopaling Life! and Koopalings Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life, That's a Koopaling Life! That's a Koopaling Life! That's a Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life! Scene 1: Koopalings' Headquarters Larry (live-action version): screen Koopalings' Service Inspection Week! The camera zooms in on inside the Koopalings' HQ analyse room, where Larry, Roy and Iggy are checking on their computers about the plan. Larry (live-action version): Well, Koopalings, our plan is over. Roy (live-action version): No, Larry, you're kidding. Today is the Windows Day. Let us check on the battle program. The Koopalings check on the battle program. Ringing Iggy (live-action version): It's our long-lost boss! Bowsorition comes inside the building. Bowsorition: Welcome, Koopalings. Larry, Roy, Iggy (live-action versions): Welcome Boss. Bowsorition: The checking is over. See you all tomorrow. But... let's walk to the upstairs analyse room. Larry, Roy and Iggy (live-action versions) lead Bowsorition to the upstairs analyse room. There, they see Wendy O. Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa playing chess. Ludwig (live-action version): Hey. Bowsorition: Thanks for showing me the upstairs analyse room. Larry, Roy, Iggy, you can eat something in the canteen. Larry, Roy, Iggy (live-action versions): Okay Boss. Bowsorition leaves the building. In the same moment, Larry, Roy and Iggy (live-action versions) go down to the canteen. There, they see a bunch of meatballs. Larry, Roy and Iggy (live-action versions) eat the meatballs. Iggy (live-action version): Yeah, yeah. Let's go to see, who won. Fade into a black screen... Larry (live-action version): screen Don't go away, A Koopaling Life will be right back, after this commercial break. Commercial break. Roy (live-action version): screen And now, we're back to your favorite show, A Koopaling Life! Larry Koopa and his Sensational Market Prologue: Opening Theme Song Singers Yo! These are the Koopalings, the ones did you see, these are the Koopalings, the ones who growl mouths! These are the Koopalings who knuckle and knuckle, and boom that voice: Knuckle, knuckle, boom boom! Koopalings Knuckle, knuckle, boom boom! Singers Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life! Koopalings Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life! and Koopalings Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life! That's a Koopa-Koopa-Koopaling Life! Scene 1: Windy Valley Baseball Field Larry (cartoon version): screen Larry Koopa and his Sensational Market! Narrator: One day, in Windy Valley's baseball field, the Koopalings were having some fun. Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig. Now, they are hungry... until something happened. Lemmy (cartoon version) points into an empty shop. Lemmy (cartoon version): Let's go there. Koopalings (cartoon versions): Yes Lemmy! Koopalings (cartoon versions) leave the field. Scene 2: Larry's shop The scene cuts to Larry (cartoon version) setting up a bunch of tables in his room. Iggy (cartoon version) opens the door and steps behind Larry (cartoon version). Iggy (cartoon version): Hi Larry! Larry (cartoon version): Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!